Into the Wild
by kittycat69
Summary: The gang needs some bonding time. Mix together six teenagers, a hot summer, cold water, a couple tents, a few s'mores, some friendly competition, and a whole lot of laughs. And what do you get? The result is camping, of course. All human. Cannon parings.
1. Getting There Is Half The Fun

**A/n: My good authoress friend Yuki's Adorable Girlfriend originally wrote this story. However, she has been very busy lately and has given story-rights to me. Otherwise it would probably never get finished. She deleted the story from her account and gave the unfinished story to me. So now I am going to edit and finish her story on my own author account. Original Story belongs to Yuki's Adorable Girlfriend. Thanks for reading and please review!**

_Special thanks to Yuki's Adorable Girlfriend for letting me finish/edit her story. And also a super special thanks to Gwynne G, my amazing beta, who teaches me something new every day. She is a lifesaver. I couldn't do this without her. Thanks so much to the both of you!_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. Twilight and it's characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. The first half of this story belong to YAG. I'm just finishing it for her. So I guess I own the second half of this story.

* * *

><p><strong>Into the Wild<strong>

**Chapter 1: Getting There Is Half The Fun**

_"I will turn this car around!"_ Alice yelled at Emmett, looking in the rearview mirror. Jasper clutched the arm rests in the front passenger seat.

"Um, Alice? Watch the road before you get us in a car crash. Please." Jasper pleaded. Alice glared once more at Emmett before she brought eyes back to the dirt road.

"Remind me again why I agreed to come with you on a trip to the middle of nowhere?" Rosalie asked from the back of Emmett's Jeep Wrangler; Alice had been bullied into driving.

"Uhm, because you love me?" Emmett answered with a devilish grin.

"Right," Rose sighed from her position on Emmett's lap. Bella stared out the window in wonder, taking in her surroundings. She had never been so far into the woods before.

"I think I see a bear!" Her hand quivered with excitement as she pointed out the window. Apparently, she hasn't seen too many bears in her lifetime.

"That's a stump, Bella," Rose said dryly.

"Wow, that's the third 'bear' she's seen since we got in the car," Emmett snickered. Rose smacked him in the head.

"Be nice!" She defended Bella.

"I was being nice! At least I didn't mention the mountain lions."

"Cat, stump, what's the difference? Alice, watch out for that squirrel!" Jasper screeched, grabbing the 'we're-all-gonna-die' bar. Alice rolled her eyes, and didn't even come close to the furry little animal.

"Four hours, in a car, with the five of you. What drugs I was I on when I agreed to drive?" Alice groaned.

"You agreed to drive because we bullied you into it," Edward reminded her.

"And! If you didn't, you'd be sitting next to me," Emmett laughed evily.

"Good point," Alice muttered.

"Feeling unloved," Rose' lips pouted, but there was a twinkle of teasing in her eye.

"Aww, there's enough of me to share," Emmett wrapped an arm around Rose's shoulders from behind.

Four hours and two 'bears' later, the gang reached their camp site.

"Here we are!" Bella shouted, racing out of the car to stare in awe at her surroundings.

"And here would be…?" Rose asked, a look of confusion on her face.

"In the middle of nowhere," Jasper muttered, "With no computers, no electricity, and no internet."

"Don't forget indoor plumbing," Emmett said to help the matter along.

"What do we do first?" Bella asked as she pulled her bag from the back of the Jeep.

"Tents!" Emmett said.

"We only have four tents," Alice reminded him.

"That's ok, I'll share with Rose," he said with an evil glint in his eye.

"Try again," Alice patted him on the head. Rose pouted.

"We'll flip coins to see who shares," Edward said, pulling a quarter from his pocket. "Two of the guys have to share and two of the girls have to share. Heads or tails Bella?" Bella stared at him blankly.

"Um, tails?" she guessed. It was heads.

"You're sharing. Heads or tails Alice?" he asked again.

"Heads," she said with confidence. It was tails.

"Rose gets her own and Bella and Alice share." He tossed the coin to Rose.

"Heads or tails?" she asked Emmett.

"Heads," he yawned. It was heads.

"Emmett gets his own, Edward and Jasper share," Rose said and pocketed the coin

"Okay, you guys set up the tents and we'll make lunch," Bella instructed. The guys saluted and went to work.

"So who knows how to set up a tent?" Jasper asked. Emmett shrugged and reached for one of the bags.

"I've been camping a few times - it's easy." He dumped the contents onto the grass and snatched up one of the stakes. "Now where does this go?" he asked, scratching his head.

"I thought you said you've been camping," Edward said and took out another tent.

"In a camper," Emmett responded. Edward rolled his eyes and unrolled the tent. Twenty minutes later, Edward and Jasper had three of the tents set up. Emmett had skillfully managed to get himself wrapped in the tarp with one end of the rope tied to a stake in the ground, and the other end tied around his ankle.

"Great job, Emmett," Jasper said with a wide grin. Fifteen minutes and one almost-fist-fight later, the tents were finally set up in a circle around the fire pit.

"Let's go see what the girls have concocted for lunch," Edward suggested.

The boys walked over to where the girls sat. They looked down to see what they were going to eat. Alice was holding a pack of hotdogs. The boys grinned.

"We need a fire," Rose dug in the supplies for a mini grill. Emmett's face lit up. "Which we will make," she said. His hopeful look vanished.

"Fine, Rosie," Emmett's face split into a knowing smile, "You make the fire. But don't worry, babe. I'll get you back for that later."

Bella wasn't sure if she should laugh or be worried.


	2. Let the Games Begin

**a/n: I'm glad you all liked the first chapter of this story. It will probably round out at about 10 chapters total, I think. Original story idea belongs to Yuki's Adorable Girlfriend. She just couldn't finish the story and gave the rights to me. I am editing it and finishing it for her. I hope you all enjoy chapter two! Reviews and constructive critisms are always welcome! Thanks!**

_Special thanks, as always, to Gwynne G who puts up with my constant grammar mistakes. Also to Yuki's Adorable Girlfriend, for letting me finish this story fo her. And also to harrypotter202abc for always finding a way to make me laugh. Thanks to you all!_

* * *

><p><strong>Into the Wild<strong>

**Chapter 2: Let the Games Begin**

_After lunch…_

"I have an awesome idea!" Alice said, practically bouncing in her seat.

"Great," Edward groaned, "another brilliant idea courtesy of Alice Cullen."

"But it'll be fun!

Rose plopped down on the grass. "Oh, you mean like the time we swam in the river? Cause that was so much fun.)

"How was I supposed to know the water was only 20 degrees? Anyway, let's play capture the flag!" Alice said.

Emmett jumped up. "That's a great idea!"

"Girls against guys!" Alice said.

"That's great, but what are we going to use for flags?" Edward asked. Rose and Alice exchanged devious looks.

"To make it interesting, you have to make your own flag." Alice said with an impish grin. The guys exchanged looks of confusion before agreeing.

"Alright!" Bella said, a grin splitting her face, "Now, what are we gunna use for a flag?"

* * *

><p>"I can't believe that's what we're using for the flag!" said a very red-faced Bella. Alice stuffed the pink 'object' under a canoe by the lake.<p>

"Imagine their faces when they find it," Rose said. Her lips turned up in an evil smirk.

Alice shot up from the ground. "No, imagine Edwards's face when he finds it!"

If it was possible, Bella's face turned a deeper shade of crimson.

"Why me?" Bella moaned.

"Because it's pink," Rose said.

"And lacey!" Alice added.

* * *

><p>"They'll never find it!" Emmett shouted as he jumped down from the tree.<p>

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Edward was skeptical of the whole scheme.

"They never said _how_ to hide it," he said with a nasty smile that perfectly matched Rose's, "so it's fair game the way I see it."

"Fair as in they'll never be able to get it down?" Jasper asked.

"Yup!" Emmett said as he brushed leaves off his pants.

"Let's just find them so we can start the game," Edward said.

* * *

><p>The guys walked back to the campsite where the girls were already waiting.<p>

"It's about time," Alice chided, "Anyway, this is the center line. Cross it without the flag and you'll die an extremely painful death." As she spoke these semi-threatening words, she drew a line in the dirt with her her foot.

Bella stared at her.

"She's kidding," Jasper said.

"Oh, I knew that!" Bella hated being ignorant of the group's ways. She could feel herself blushing again.

"Right." Alice and Rose rolled their eyes.

"Go!" Rose shouted without warning as she ran past the guys. Bella and Alice followed.

"Hey, no fair!" Emmett yelled after them.

"Who cares about fair? This is war!" Alice's cackle floated back to the boys as the three girls disappeared into the woods.

"Our flag is green, what color is yours?" Edward shouted at the top of his lungs into the trees. An echo of 'pink' reached the boys' ears.

* * *

><p>"They said it was green, right?" Bella asked.<p>

"For the hundredth time, yes!" Alice said. They had been searching for almost an hour, and there was still no sign of the other team's flag.

Bella folded her arms across her chest and leaned against a nearby tree. Her gaze drifted up into the soothing leafy crown; suddenly she gasped and pointed.

"There it is!" Rose and Alice looked to where the brown-haired girl was pointing to reveal one of Emmett's green bandanas high up in the tree.

"Bella, you're amazing!" Alice enveloped her friend in a fierce bear hug.

"Can't! Breathe!" the girl gasped. Alice released her and Bella took a few deep breaths.

"Wait, who's gunna go get it?" Rose asked. The three girls looked at each other.

"Not it!" Rose and Bella chorused. Alice stared at them dumbfounded, her mouth hung slightly open. It made her look like a goldfish – a very surprised goldfish.

"You… I… Th – that's not fair!" She finally managed to say.

"Who cares about fair? This is war!" Bella mocked Alice's earlier words. Alice's face flushed.

"You're going to pay for this," hissed the irritated girl. She stood under the tree and gazed up at its height. "They just _had_ to pick the tallest tree in the whole damn forest, didn't they?"

"Get climbing," Rose ordered.

"Whatever."

As she looked up the tree's trunk, she spied a branch that looked reachable. Alice backed up a couple of feet and took a running-jump at the tree. Her fingertips just brushed the branch. She ended up on the leaf-strewn forest floor flat on her back. "I am going to _kill_ those three."


	3. Boys and their Egos

**a/n: Here's chapter three! Thanks for reading and please review on your way out!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight. Duh.

* * *

><p><strong>Into the Wild<strong>

**Chapter 3:** **Boys and their Egos**

"Where is it?" shouted a very frustrated Emmett. His fists were raised towards the sky. The three boys had already searched for a little over an hour and had yet to find any trace of the pink flag.

"Well, have we checked the campsite?" Edward asked.

"Yes," Emmett and Jasper replied in unison. This was the third time Edward had gone through his 'list'.

"The forest?"

"Yes."

"The channel? The creek?"

"Yes and yes."

"The lake?"

"Ye –"Emmett and Jasper stopped mid-word. Edward gave them one of his 'I-am-so-much-smarter-than-you' smiles.

"To the lake!" Emmett declared as he ran off. In the wrong direction, of course. Jasper and Edward exchanged looks.

"Should we go after him?"

"Nah, he'll figure it out eventually."

Ten minutes and one very embarrassed boy later, the terrible trio was at the lake.

"Thanks for letting me run off like that, guys."

"Any time," Jasper said as he turned his attention to the matter at hand. "Now," he muttered, "if I were a pack of girls trying to hide something pink where would that be?" Jasper spotted at least half a dozen likely hiding spots along the lakeshore. "Edward, you go down the left side with Emmett. I'll take the right," he said.

"Aye, aye, captain! C'mon Eddy, we have a flag to find."

* * *

><p>"Okay, I think I've figured this out!" Alice declared triumphantly, "Rose, you give me a boost into the tree. Bella, be ready to run with the flag as soon as I drop it. Got it?"<p>

Bella gave Alice a confused look, "You want me to _run?_"

"Yeah."

Rose joined the conversation, "You are aware that Bella's the clumsiest person in the universe, right Alice?"

"Yeah."

"Okay then. That solves that," Rose glanced at the brown-haired girl next to her, "You okay, Bella?

"I'm fine, but you two are paying for my hospital expenses if I trip on an ant and tumble off a cliff or anything." When she saw the looks Rose and Alice gave her, she shrugged, "You gotta admit, it could happen."

"True."

"So we're all good now?" Alice asked.

"Yes, ma'am," Rose and Bella answered obediently.

"Good. Ready? Let's go."

Rose crouched on the ground while Alice climbed onto her shoulders. Alice staggered dangerously as she stood up.

"Help her balance!" Rose shouted, her voice raised. Eventually, Alice grabbed a branch and hoisted herself up onto it.

"Now all I have to do is shimmy up the trunk and get the flag," she muttered as she proceeded to do said shimmying.

Five minutes and two fallen branches later, she was at eye level with the boys' flag.

"No…" she mumbled, "they couldn't have." Realization hit her like a slap in the face, "They did! Those… Those bastards!"

"Alice? Is everything alright up there?" called a very concerned Bella.

"Those idiots duct taped their flag to the tree!"

Bella gasped as Rose broke into a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

"It's not funny!" Alice snapped, almost losing her balance.

"Psh, yes it is!" Rose giggled, "Anyway, do you need a knife?"

"One would be appreciated."

"Okay be ready to, um, catch it, I guess."

Alice's eyes widened a bit. She gulped and nodded.

"One, two, three!" Rose yelled. On 'three' she chucked the knife at Alice. Luckily, Rose's aim wasn't all that great and the sharp object ended up embedded in a nearby branch. The girl in the tree let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding.

As she dug the blade out of the bark, she called down to Rose, "You call this a _pocket_ knife? It's more like a kitchen knife!"

"The blade is only six inches long," Rose pointed out.

"_Only six inches long_? You're crazy!"

After a few minutes of struggle and swear words, Alice was finally able to cut the cloth off the tree. She dropped the flag to Bella who took off toward the campsite, complaining the entire time about how many injuries she was going to get during the run.

"Why do I have to stay here?" Rose complained.

"Hey, someone's gotta help me out of this damn tree."

* * *

><p>Jasper had started to wonder if he'd ever find the flag when Edward gave a startled yelp and Emmett burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter.<p>

"Oh, shit. What happened now?"

Jasper raced down to the opposite end of the beach. What he saw possibly scarred him for life. Jasper saw that Edward's hand clutched something pink. Moving even closer, he saw something that made him collapse into laughter along with Emmett. Grasped in Edward's hand was a…

Lacey. Pink. Bra.

"Oh my gosh," Emmett gasped for breath, "Whose is that?"

Jasper held his sides, bent over due to lack of oxygen, "It's not Alice's! Think it's Rose's?"

"Too small."

"It's Bella's!" The two chimed together.

Edward didn't hear them because he was still trying to figure out whose bra it was. He turned to his friends, confused, "What's so funny?"

"You… hand… bra… pink!" Emmett laughed breathlessly.

"I still don't understand how it's _that _funny."

"It's Bella's, Edward." Jasper explained.

Edward stared blankly at him for a bit before realization hit him. Gasping, he dropped the bra and his face turned scarlet.

"Edward, you look like a strawberry," Jasper chuckled.

"Well, you would too if it was Alice's." Edward's face was hot with anger and embarrassment.

"Uhm, definitely not."

"Oh really, Jasper? Is there something you'd like to tell us about Alice and her bras?" Edward smirked.

Jasper blushed slightly, "Th-that's none of your business!"

Emmett snickered as he stepped forward and picked up the discarded bra without so much as a flinch. "I am man!" he declared. He triumphantly waved the brassiere back and forth in the air over his head.

"Give me that!" Edward snapped as he snatched the bra away from Emmett.

"As entertaining as this is, shouldn't we be heading back to the campsite?" Jasper said hastily. Edward shot Emmett a death glare, and Jasper didn't feel like watching the two guys fight over a bra, of all things. "Seriously, if we don't hurry up, the girls are going to beat us."

"Fine, let's go," Edward grumbled as he stalked off in the direction of the tents.

* * *

><p>"Um, hello?" Bella called as she walked into the deserted campsite, "Is anyone here?" Receiving no answer, she sat down to wait.<p>

Twenty minutes, five splinters, and a bunch more swearing later, Rose and Alice entered the ring of tents to find Bella asleep on a lawn chair.

"Jeeze, we were only gone for a couple minutes," Rose said. Alice shrugged as she tip-toed over to where Bella was asleep.

"Wake up sunshine!" she bellowed into the slumbering girl's ear.

"Ohmigawd Edward!" The brown-haired girl shrieked as she grabbed Alice in a choke-hold.

"Bella… can't… breathe!" Alice gasped. Bella released her, a slight blush crept onto her cheeks.

"Dreaming about Eddy, are we? Well, as long as they weren't dirty dreams I guess that's okay." Rose snickered. Bella's slight blush turned into a full-fledged 10 on the Blush-O-Meter. "They… weren't dirty dreams, _were_ they?"

"…Define dirty…" Bella asked.

"Oh my God, they were dirty dreams!"

"I never said that!"

"Actions speak louder than words, my friend."

"I seriously don't know what you guys are talking about."

"Suuuure you don't, Bella. Just wait until the guys hear about this!" Alice laughed.

"Hear about what?" Edward asked as he and the two other boys emerged from the direction of the lake. Rose, Alice, and Bella froze before turning toward the three males.

"Hear about what?" Emmett echoed.

"No-nothing! Nothing at a-all!" Bella stuttered.

"BELLA WAS HAVING DI—" Rose shouted before she was cut off by Bella's hands being clamped over her mouth.

"_Shut up_!" hissed the embarrassed girl. Edward turned to Bella with a confused look, but she just shrugged it off.

"Whatever. Anyway, look what we picked up!" Emmett said as he triumphantly pointed to the lacey pink bra in Edward's hand. Edward, blushing almost as bad as his girlfriend, offered it forward.

"Sorry, but you're too late," Alice replied as she waved the bandana in front of its owner's face, "We win."

"I demand a recount! I mean rematch!" Emmett said as he snatched his bandana out of Alice's grasp.

"Fine, but we have to switch flags," Alice ordered.

"Agreed," Emmett replied as he tossed the bandana back to Alice. "But only if Bella lets Rose breathe."

Bella reluctantly released her grip on the other girl's face. Alice smiled sweetly as she sauntered past them.

"Oh, and this time, boys, lose the duct tape."

* * *

><p>"Okay, I have an idea," Emmett whispered as soon as the three girls were out of ear-shot, "Instead of hiding the flag, we're going to hold on to it. That way, they can't possibly find it!"<p>

"But that's cheating," Edward remarked.

"…What's your point?" Emmett asked, blankly.

"Jasper's right, you know," Edward said coming to Jasper's aid, "The duct tape was one thing, but this is all-out immoral."

"Am I the only one here without a little angel sitting on his shoulder?" Emmett exclaimed loudly. He sighed and calmed himself down to a whisper. Then he tried a different approach, "Listen, do you want to be beat by a bunch of girls? Again?"

Jasper and Edward looked uncomfortable.

"Then come on! Seriously! How could they figure it out?"

Jasper was the first to cave in, "Alright, alright! But if anyone asks, or they find out, it was all your idea!"

"Deal."

Emmett and Jasper both turned to Edward.

Edward sighed, "Fine. Whatever, but if Bella kills me, Emmett doesn't get my CD collection."

Emmett grinned and pronounced those famous last words; "Great! What could possibly go wrong?"

A few feet away, Rose smirked evilly as she heard the whole plan and crept back to the campsite to report to her teammates. She was _exactly_ what could go wrong.

* * *

><p>"No way! Edward wouldn't! He hates cheaters," Bella gasped.<p>

"Oh yes, he would and Jasper, too," Rose said with a quick glance at Alice.

"Well, we did beat them in the first game," Alice said.

"It doesn't matter if we beat them or not. What matters is what we're going to do about it," Bella exclaimed.

Rose and Alice exchanged looks, grinning happily at Bella's reaction, but couldn't agree.

Alice sighed, "I say we just let them win this one. If this is what they'll sink to after one blow to their egos."

"Huge egos," Rose interrupted.

"Exactly," Alice continued, "I mean, imagine what'll happen if we bust them now."

Rose nodding her head in agreement.

"Well I can see I'm not gonna win this one," Bella grumbled, "but I will have my day!"

Alice shook her head and sighed, leading the girls into the woods.

"We can have our revenge later."


	4. Cheaters Never Win

**a/n: Here's the fourth chapter. Thanks for reading! Please review on your way out! **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight.

* * *

><p><strong>Into the Wild<strong>

**Chapter 4: **Cheaters Never Win

"Now... How can we carry the bra around without them knowing?" Emmett wondered. His eyebrows were knitted together in confusion. He looked at his companions for ideas.

Jasper was sitting dejectedly. He absentmindedly picked at some moss on a nearby stump. Edward leaned up against a tree. His arms were crossed and his eyes were closed. Emmett paced between the two, lacy pink bra in hand. After a few more minutes, only one idea had presented itself to him, and he knew neither of his buddies was going to like it.

"One of us will have to _wear_ it," he declared. Jasper stopped picking at the moss and Edward opened one eye.

"Not me." Jasper declared. He looked back down to his moss.

"Count me out," Edward added.

Emmett smacked his forehead, "Saw _that_ coming. I guess that means I'll have to take one for the team."

He reluctantly pulled off his shirt, his muscles now visible through his white tank-top undershirt. He tried to put the contraption on. Neither of his friends bothered to offer any assistance.

"Now I think this goes here, then you clip it like this, and maybe turn it like... This?" he mumbled to himself as he fumbled with the brassiere. After ten more minutes of muttering and cursing, he managed to get it on successfully.

"Aha!" he shouted triumphantly. He raised his fists in the air in triumph.

'CLICK'

Emmett's smile dissipated. He looked up to see Edward, who stood in front of him with a camera.

"Just a bit of blackmail," the boy grinned.

Jasper sniggered at his friend, "Smile, Em, you're on candied camera!" he chanted. By this time, Emmett was blushing furiously.

"Hmmm. I wonder how much Rose would pay for these pictures…" Edward mused devilishly, "Alice or Bella too…"

"If you so much as let either of them _peek_ at those pictures, I will rip you a new one," Emmett spluttered as he yanked his shirt over the bubble gum pink bra. Unfortunately, he had put it on backwards, so he had to take it off again; Edward got a few more pictures.

"I think these priceless snapshots allow me two months of you doing my chores for me, minus the whining," Edward mused.

"And possibly two months free of bad jokes," Jasper added.

"I hope you both rot in hell," Emmett hissed as he finally managed to get his shirt on the right way.

* * *

><p>"How about here?" Bella offered as she pointed to a hollow log.<p>

"To easy," Alice replied as she inspected the would-be hiding spot.

"What about this?"

"Hmmm… Nope. Still too easy."

"What about—"

"Just pick a spot, already! Rose yelled. "Their cheating has me seriously pissed, and it doesn't make it any better that we're going to let them win."

"Okay, okay. Here. Let's put it here," Alice said hastily. She grabbed the bandana from Bella and unceremoniously stuffed it between two large rocks, "See? The bandana is the same color as the moss, so maybe they won't find it as quick."

"Whatever, let's just go," Rose huffed.

The girls returned to the campsite to find the opposite team already there. Edward and Jasper smirked at Emmett's annoyed look.

"Ready?" Alice asked. Jasper and Edward nodded and Emmett grunted as he scratched at his back. Rose suppressed a dangerous laugh as she realized his reason for discomfort.

"Go!"

The girls plunged into the forest.

"Are they gone?" Emmett asked nervously after a few moments.

"Yep," Jasper replied with a smirk.

"THANK GOD!" Emmett started to jump and wiggle around in an attempt to scratch his back, "I have NO idea how girls can stand these! They itch so much!"

"Maybe that's because you put it on inside out," Edward sniggered.

"As if you would know! I doubt you've even touched one before today!" Emmett snapped.

"Well, let's get looking," Jasper interjected loudly to stop the argument, "Eddy and I will go this way, and Emmett, you go that way."

The boys split up for a second time that day.

"Hey, don't worry about Emmett. He's just PMS-ing," Jasper said to try and cheer up Edward.

"Yeah, I guess," Edward chuckled, his worries forgotten, "Now, any idea where the flag might be?"

"Not a clue, Eddy. Not a clue."

* * *

><p>"So are we just gonna sit here and wait until they find our flag?" asked a very aggravated Rose. It had been almost an hour and there was still no indication the guys had found their flag.<p>

"Yep," Alice said. At the moment she lay on a bed of grass and stared up at the clouds with Bella.

"Ugh, I can't take this anymore!" Rose groaned, "I'm going back to the tents. Coming?"

"I'm in!" Bella jumped to her feet.

"I guess," Alice sighed loudly, "But only if you promise not to spill that we knew about their plan."

"Yeah, yeah, I promise," Rose rolled her eyes. "Let's just go, already!"

As the girls reached the campsite, they saw the boys still hadn't returned.

"This. Is. Ridiculous!" Rose threw her hands up in frustration, "It's been over an hour!"

"You're exactly right. Ridiculous. So... instead of sitting here like, well, they would..." Alice grinned and dug into her bag. She pulled out her teal bikini, "Tanning time!"

"Great idea!" Rose exclaimed as she rushed to pull out a red bikini.

"Not a chance." Bella crossed her arms and huffed, "I'm not wearing a bikini."

"Yes you are, Bella." Alice giggled.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"GIRLS!" Rose shouted to get Alice and Bella to stop bickering, "Can't you two get along for once?"

"But I don't want to wear a bikini," Bella groaned.

"Just this once?" Alice asked.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"GIRLS!" Rose shouted again, "STOP!"

Alice and Bella exchanged looks before Bella sighed, "Fine. You win, Alice. I'll wear one." With a reluctant sigh, Bella pulled out her purple bikini.

* * *

><p>Emmett once again jumped up and down to try and rid himself of the infernal itch.<p>

"How do girls STAND this?" he moaned. As he was squirming, he bashed his head on a certain rock. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" he wailed. He gingerly rubbed his head. He then stood and turned towards the rock. "Damn rock," he muttered as he kicked it. Of course, this caused him to grab his foot in pain and fall over, his face next to the rock. Well, two rocks actually. And it just happened that the position that he was in gave him a perfect view in between the rocks. Of course…In between the rocks was...

His green banana.

"Eddy! Jazzy! I found it!" he bellowed at the top of his lungs. After a few minutes, there was a loud crash and series of crunches from the trees.

Out of the blue popped the two panting boys.

"You found it?" Jasper gasped.

"Duh," Emmett said dryly.

"Let's get back to the campsite before the girls get suspicious," Edward ordered, "Emmett, you can take the bra off now."

"FREEDOM!" Emmett exclaimed. He tried to take it off, but had some trouble with the clasp, "A little help please?"

Edward rolled his eyes and unhooked it.

"Ok, you did that way too easy. Practice much?" Emmett said smugly. Edward opened his mouth to answer when…

'CLICK'

Edward and Emmett turned to Jasper, who had a camera in his hand.

"You didn't!" gasped the two best friends.

"I did," Jasper smirked. He ran all the way back to the campsite as if he was being chased by a pack of wild boys. He was out of breath by the time he reached the tents.

"Jasper!" Emmett emerged from the tree line just a few yards behind his friend with hands outstretched and ready to grab.

Jasper gulped and was about to run into a nearby tent when he noticed something. Three some things, actually. In the middle of the tent ring. Looking closer he realized it was the girls.

"Jasper I'm gonna-" Edward started but was quickly silenced by Jasper's raised hand.

"Look," was all he had to say before Edward and Emmett noticed the girls too. Suddenly, Emmett's face broke into a diabolical grin.

"You know, I have three water guns in my tent. Fully loaded," he said in a very suggestive tone. Edward and Jasper broke into the same evil smile.

* * *

><p>"Ah, this is so nice," Bella said as he stretched her arms over her head.<p>

"Tell me about it," Rose agreed with a slow nod.

"Mmmhm." Alice pushed her sunglasses back up. Suddenly, the girls heard a crash in the woods behind them.

"Guys are back," Rose said without moving.

"Alright, here we go. Just remember the plan," Alice muttered with a smirk. They heard one of the boys sneak into a tent that was conveniently located behind them. They also heard the boys' muffled snickers from behind the line of trees.

"Remember, as soon as you see them," Alice murmured, failing to conceal a smile. The girls didn't have to wait long. There came a huge crash, and then the boys appeared in front of the girls. All three of them held huge fully-loaded water guns.

"Good thing you're wearing bathing suits," Emmett sniggered. From under their lawn chairs, the three girls pulled out conveniently located Super-Soakers. Also fully-loaded.

"Good thing you're so stupid," Alice replied as she and her partners in crime opened fire on the three stunned males. Rose was the first to deliver a direct hit... to Emmett's face.

"Not fair!" he spluttered through the blast.

"This is war!" Rose teased as she proceeded to thoroughly soak her boyfriend. Unfortunately for Emmett, he had left his shirt in the woods in his haste to chase Jasper. This meant that he was wet _and _shirtless. Alice was next as she nailed Jasper in the chest. Since she had the strongest gun, he was knocked back a couple of paces.

"How—how did you know!" he managed to say through the constant stream of water.

"Because we're smart." Alice replied. She laughed loudly as she shot her boyfriend more.

"Bella! Why are you so feisty all of a sudden?" Edward asked as he was being soaked with water.

Bella giggled, "I've spent all day with Rose and Alice, remember?"

After twenty minutes, the boys were losing ground, and fast.

"Retreat!" Edward cried as he slipped and fell in the mud for the third time.

"Oh no you don't!" Bella growled as she abandoned her weapon and leapt off her lawn chair. She tackled Edward to the ground. She straddled his hips and sat on him.

"Bella!" he exclaimed as he wrestled his girlfriend underneath him. At this point, the other four teens had stopped the battle to watch the couple fight.

"Yeah, Eddy! Be a man! Show her who's boss!" Emmett cheered. Bella quickly flipped Edward and was now on top again.

"Go Bella Go!" Rose and Alice chanted.

"Who wins now?" Bella asked sweetly as she looked down at a soaked Edward.

"It—It's a tie!" he stammered. Rose reached for the duct tape.

"You win! You win!" Edward and Jasper cried. Of course, Emmett, being the stubborn one, was being stubborn.

"It's a tie," he pouted.

"Whatever you say." His girlfriend smirked as she slapped a piece of tape over his mouth. "Anyone else want to disagree?"

Jasper and Edward could only shake their heads in defeat.


	5. Not So Innocent

**a/n: Here's chapter five! Turns out we are about half-way through this story. Thanks for reading! Please review too!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight. Thanks!

* * *

><p><strong>Into the Wild<strong>

**Chapter 5: Not So Innocent **

"I can't believe we just lost to a bunch of girls," Jasper muttered darkly.

"Man slave, where's my soda?" Alice asked as she snapped her fingers. Jasper walked over to her and handed her a soda with a scowl on his face. "Aww, don't feel bad," she patted his head like a dog, "It's only natural we won after all."

"Natural my ass."

"What was that?" Rose asked mock-sweetly as she twirled the roll of duct tape around her fingers. The clever girl was currently using Emmett as a foot rest.

"Nothing, nothing," Jasper sighed. He rolled his eyes when the girls weren't looking, "Look, whenever you three are done playing princess bitches, we're ready to do something else. Anything else, really. This is really stupid and boring."

"Whoever said we were playing?" Alice giggled with a teasing wink.

Bella shook her head and sighed. She didn't really like this form of punishment. However, she was going to play along anyway. Next to Bella, Edward mumbled something indecipherable.

"What was that, Eddypoo?" Alice asked. Receiving no answer, she shrugged and turned to the other two girls, "So, what do you want to do now?"

"Hmmm… how about we go canoeing?" Bella suggested.

"That doesn't sound too bad." Rose said, "You wanna come?" she nudged Emmett's head with her foot. Since his mouth was still covered in tape, he just shook his head rapidly. "Sure you do, babe!" The mischievous girl smiled. This just caused Emmett to shake his head harder. With a hard sigh, Rose leaned forward and ripped the tape off his mouth.

"DAMN THAT HURT!" he screamed.

"Now, again. Do you wanna come?" Rose asked.

"Yes, yes, YES!" Emmett yelped in a frightened voice, "Just don't do that again!"

"Whatever you say, _darling_."

"How about you, Edward? Do you wanna go?" Bella asked.

"Sure," Edward smiled. He kissed Bella on the cheek, "I would love to go." He seemed to be the only boy who liked the idea of canoeing.

"Then it's decided," Alice clapped her hands together with a wicked grin.

"Don't I get a choice?" Jasper complained.

"Would you like to argue?"

"N-no, I would just like to have an opinion."

"Ok. Then you can have my opinion! CANOEING WE GO!"

* * *

><p>Forty minutes later, the group was at the lake. Three canoes were placed on the nearby shoreline.<p>

"One couple per vehicle kiddies," Alice ordered. Her hands were placed firmly on her hips.

"Yes, mother," Rose answered as she half-led, half-dragged Emmett towards their boat.

"You know how to do this, right?" Alice taunted Jasper.

"Who doesn't?" the blond scoffed. Bella raised her hand, which caused Jasper to simply roll his eyes.

"Alright, come on over Bella. Time for Paddling 101," Alice sighed, "First you take your spankin' hand, and they you-"

"Woah, woah. Your _spankin' _hand? What on Earth is that?" Bella interjected.

"The hand you spank with, duh," Alice replied as she rolled her eyes, "Anyways you take that hand and hold the paddle like this. Then you take the other hand and put it like this," She demonstrated as she spoke, "Then you just move it like this and wha-lah. You have movement." Seeing Bella's blank stare, she turned to Edward. She wondered what he was going to do about his useless partner.

"I'll help her," he explained.

"Okay. Shotgun, Jasper!" Alice squealed as she ran off towards Jasper and their red canoe.

Alice grabbed a paddle and tossed it to Jasper, who dropped it to the ground with a muffled 'thunk'.

Jasper sighed, "This is going to be a long trip."

"Haha, sucks to be you man!" Emmett snickered as he tossed his paddle in the air and caught it perfectly.

"Show off," Rose muttered. Smiling, she _'accidentally'_ swung her paddle into the back of Emmett's legs. He fell face-first onto the sand.

"Hey! You did that on purpose!" he whined as he got to his feet. He rubbed the back of his knees to ease their pain. In response, Rose pulled out a roll of duct tape. "And I'm totally okay with that!" he said quickly. He eyed the tape as if it were the plague.

"Good boy."

"Alright, is everyone ready?" Alice asked, "Let's go."

Pushing their canoe into the lake, Rose and Emmett were first to get situated. Bella, Edward, Alice, and Jasper followed suit.

"This isn't so hard!" Bella exclaimed excitedly. She had caught on to Edward's paddling rhythm. The couple moved along at a swift pace. Rose and Emmett were doing fine as well, but Alice and Jasper weren't having as much luck.

"Keep my pace, Jasper! Now you're going to slow. Paddle at my speed. Don't swing you're paddle that way! JASPER! NO!" Alice yelled, but it was too late. Jasper's paddle had already slipped into the water and was quickly floating away. "Em! Grab it!"

As the paddle drifted by his canoe, Emmett leaned over to snatch it. The boat tipped dangerously.

"Emmett…EMMETT!" Rose screamed.

_SPLASH!_

The next thing Emmett knew, he was in seven feet deep _extremely _cold water. Everything was dead silent for about five seconds. Well, four and a half. Then Alice burst into a violent fit of laughter.

"You fell in the water!" she managed between gasps of breaths.

"It was pretty funny," Jasper chuckled. Bella and Edward were using up all of their self-control just to keep straight faces.

"You think that's funny do you?" Emmett said dangerously as he swam towards Jasper and Alice's boat.

"Yes!" They exploded. Emmett grinned impishly.

"Well, I think _this_ is pretty funny!"

_SPLASH! SPLOOSH!_

Dead silence…

Jasper's head emerged from the water. He coughed for a few moments as he caught his breath. There was no sign of Alice.

"What was that for?" Jasper asked angrily.

"For laughing at me," Emmett replied simply.

"Where's Alice?" asked Edward. Worry was obvious in his voice. It had been almost a minute and she still hadn't come up for air.

"Dunno," Emmett answered as he looked around. Suddenly, he felt something brush his foot. "What the—" Emmett was pulled under the water as if an anvil had been attached to his foot.

"EMMETT!" Rose screamed as she leaned over the edge of the boat. "I don't see him!" Alice's head popped out of the water.

"Hey guys!"

"Where's Emmett?" Rose demanded.

"Right here!" said the boy as he surfaced a few inches from Rose's face. With a loud scream, the blonde girl fell backwards off the boat and into the icy water.

"You little dork!" she exclaimed as she surfaced for air.

"But I'm _your_ little dork, sweetie."

"True enough," she mumbled.

"Is the water nice?" Edward chuckled. Slowly, four pairs of eyes turned to glare at him.

"Great job, Edward." Bella muttered sarcastically as four pairs of arms reached out and effortlessly tipped their boat.

* * *

><p>Six wet teenagers and three not-so-dry towels later, the group was back at their campsite.<p>

"I'm never going to get the water out of my ears!" Emmett moaned. He shook his head like a dog to try and force the water out of his ears.

"Oh, suck it up," his girlfriend teased as she shoved him playfully. "We should have a campfire," she said to the others.

"A bonfire!" Alice exclaimed.

"Okay!" chorused five voices.

"Boys, go gather wood," Rose ordered. The three males pouted as they disappeared into the forest to hunt for firewood. "Okay, girls. Let's get the s'mores fixings ready."

Ten minutes later the boys were back, arms laden with dry wood.

"Can I make the fire?" Emmett asked.

"No," replied four voices. Bella looked confused.

"Why not?" she asked, ignorant to Emmett's destructive habits.

"Because he'll burn down the whole forest," Rose answered dryly.

"You're supposed to be on my side, Rosie!" Emmett whined.

"I'm on the side of not dying" Rose retorted.

"I'll make it," Jasper said as headed over to the fire pit.

"Whatever," Emmett muttered. He crossed his arms and looked away dejectedly.

"Hey Emmy, we need someone to test the chocolate," Bella called from the picnic table. Emmett instantly perked up.

"To the Bat Mobile, Robin!" he cried as he reached for Rose's hand and dragged her toward Bella.

"Why me?" she grumbled as Emmett started to devour the pound-and-a-half bar of chocolate.

"Because this chocolate makes me so sweet," he answered. He grinned through his chocolate-stained face.

"I suppose," she sighed. Finally, Rose noticed exactly how much chocolate her boyfriend was consuming. She cast a worried glance at Bella.

"Don't worry," Bella winked. She pulled out an even _bigger_ bar of chocolate. "I came prepared."

Emmett looked up with a dangerous glint in his eye.

"You know you wanna give me that."

"Not on your life, buddy."

Eventually, Jasper had set up the fire pit.

"S'mores time!" Bella waved her marshmallow stick in the air.

* * *

><p>A few hours and thirty-seven s'mores later, it was dark out.<p>

"Let's tell scary stories!" Emmett suggested with a devious grin. "I'll go first."

Bella rubbed at her eyes and moved closer to Edward. "Not too scary," she yawned. Her eyes were half-closed.

"Aww. Don't worry, Bells. Ready? Once upon a time—"

Jasper shifted Alice in his lap."Uh, Em? Scary stories don't start 'once upon a time.'"

Emmett glared. "Are you telling the story? NO! I am. So deal with it!"

Rose sighed and rolled her eyes. "Get on with it, Emmett."

"Right. Once upon a time, _a girl was babysitting at a friend's house and it was for her friend's two younger brothers. The family she sat for had this odd looking clown statue standing in the corner of the living room almost life sized. It was just sooo creepy, she couldn't keep from looking at it every so often. Eventually, it got darker and she sent the two boys to bed. She went back downstairs to watch T.V. while she waited for her friend to call. _

_The clown just stood there with an eerie smile on it's face and a weird look in its unmoving eyes. She couldn't take any more of the weirdness, so she covered up the clown statue with a bed sheet. She quickly fell asleep after shutting the lamp light off. Suddenly she woke up and the sheet had slid off the clown statue. It stood there looking at her the same way. Almost immediately, the phone rang and she answered it. It was her friend. _

_"Yeah every thing's fine," said the babysitter, "I just have a problem with that weird clown statue in your guys' living room. It creeps the heck out of me." _

_There was silence on the other line... _

_"We don't have a clown statue in our living room. We never did." _

_The babysitter was struck silent by what her friend had just said. Then her friend said very slowly. _

_"Get out of the house now."... _

_After the babysitter quickly grabbed the kids and ran out of the house, the police arrived just minutes later with the news of a possibly dangerous intruder. The baby sitter learned that the criminal clown was an escapee, recently convicted of three murders from a neighboring city. _

_She also learned that the police searched the rest of the house and there was one thing missing that they found later on the clowns person after he'd been arrested...a carving knife from the kitchen_," Emmett concluded. His voice echoed in the trees before it faded into silence.

"Th-that wasn't so scary," Alice stuttered as she clutched Jasper's shirt for dear life.

"Yeah, it was one of the milder ones I know," Emmett smirked.

"Alice, you're cutting off his circulation," Rose laughed. Jasper's face had taken on an unusual shade of blue.

"S-sorry!" she squeaked, and released him slightly.

"Come on! It was just a story!" Bella muttered. She jumped about ten feet when a twig snapped somewhere behind her.

"Well, I can see this lot doesn't like a bit of horror," Emmett sighed.

"I've heard that one before," Edward said dryly. "You told it on a fifth grade camping trip, Emmett."

"And all the other kids nearly wet themselves. Even you, Eddy." Emmett replied smugly.

"If I remember correctly, I was already wet from the water balloons you threw." Edward explained.

Emmett shrugged innocently, still smirking.

It was now about midnight, and the fire was almost out.

"I'm going to bed. Good night," said Jasper as he attempted to stand up. He was held down by something - or rather, some_one_. Looking down, he saw that his girlfriend was asleep while still clutching his shirt. Sighing, he picked her up and carried her towards her tent.

"Be gentle," sniggered Emmett. Jasper shot him a death glare, which instantly silenced him.

Jasper entered Bella and Alice's tent and laid her on a sleeping bag. He started to get up again, but realized she was still attached to him. The boy tried to separate his shirt and her hands, but to no avail. Suddenly, he was pulled down next to the pixie girl. She mumbled a few incoherent words as she snuggled closer to him.

"This is going to be a long night," he uttered as he allowed himself to be cuddled.

Back at the fireside, Emmett stretched and yawned. "Well, I'm gonna hit the hay, too."

"Yea, same here," agreed Rose. The couple headed off towards their separate tents.

"I guess it's just us then," Edward said quietly. His bronze eyes glimmered in the low light of the fire.

"Nope, just you. I'm going to bed," Bella replied. Kissing him quickly goodnight, she sauntered over to her tent. Edward sighed and did the same.

Entering her tent, Bella saw something that made her gasp in shock. Alice and Jasper were lying down together, fast asleep and embraced in a fierce hug. "Oh, this is just great…" she grumbled. A slow grin crept on to her face. "I bet… that Edward's lonely without his tent buddy. I think he needs a new one," she whispered deviously to no one. Feeling very smug, she crept out of her tent and out towards Edward's.

* * *

><p>Warm in his tent in the cool morning, Edward refused to open his eyes to the sunlight that streamed in through the small mesh window of his tent. He reached his arms out for Bella but drew back when he touched cold ground. His eyes involuntarily opened and he took in the sight of an empty tent.<p>

"Bella?" he yawned. He untangled himself from the sleeping bag and unzipped the tent. Bella, Alice, and Rose were lying on towels in the sun. Edward looked down as the sun touched his skin. He was in his boxers. Only his boxers.

'Okay, I _know_ for sure I went to bed with pants on last night,' he mused to himself. Emmett and Jasper emerged from their respective tents... Well…. Their girlfriends' respective tents. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett walked over where the girls were sunbathing. Edward stood next to Bella. He ran his hand lightly over her stomach. She shuttered and peeked over her sunglasses.

"Yes, dear?"

"Bella, love? Where. Are. My. Pants?"

Bella pushed her glasses back up. "In the tree," she answered.

Edward's face turned red. "You took our pants?"

Alice and Rose tried to smoother their laughter.

**FLASHBACK LAST NIGHT**

'_Steal their pants?' Bella asked skeptically._

'_Yep.' Rose smiled in the dark._

'_He's __**wearing **__his pants!'_

'_So take them off.' Alice threw a pair of green cargos over her shoulder._

'_You want me to take Edward's pants off?'_

'_Like you won't enjoy it,' Rose smirked._

'_I didn't say I wouldn't.' She walked back in the direction of her tent._

**END FLASHBACK**

Jasper and Emmett's mouths hung open

"What tree?" Edward asked. He sat on the ground now next to Bella's towel.

"Not telling."

Edward's eyes sparkled brightly. "Are you sure?"

"Yep."

He pressed his lips against her side. Her eyes shot open and she restrained a moan.

"Don't give in, Bells!" Alice laughed. Edward trailed the kisses up to her neck.

"Edward, stop," she whined.

"What tree, Bella?" he breathed in her ear. She slapped her hand over her mouth tightly. She shut her eyes.

"Okay, Bella. You asked for it." Edward's hands moved onto her waist.

'_SPLASH'_

Alice was holding the fire bucket over her head.

"Cool down, boy. Don't mess with our Bella. You aren't playing fair."

Bella dried off her sunglasses with her towel.

"But you took our pants!" Edward objected.

"Oh, play along! It's just some innocent fun!" Rose laughed.

Edward scowled, "This isn't innocent. This is ridiculous."

Jasper walked backed to his tent, but reappeared after only a few moments. He looked very confused.

"Alice, honey?"

"Yes?"

"Where are the _rest_ of my pants?"


	6. Corruption

**a/n: Here's chapter 6. I'm thinking this story will round out at around 10 or 11 chapters by the way. Hope you all enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight.

* * *

><p><strong>Into the Wild<strong>

**Chapter 6: Corruption**

"I just feel so violated!" Emmett whined dramatically.

"Oh, please. I'm sure it doesn't bother you," Jasper smirked.

"Me? What about you, lover boy? Why were you even Alice's tent last night?"

"Uh, I have a question," Edward interrupted, "What did _your_ girlfriends do to _my_ Bella?"

"Corrupted her innocence," Emmett answered with a wide smile.

"It was harmless, Eddy. Bells hasn't been corrupted."

"_Suuure_," Edward sighed.

They looked up into the high branches of the trees above them.

"They could have picked any tree," Emmett groaned.

"Probably the tallest tree in the whole damn forest," Edward agreed.

The three stopped walking.

"The flag tree."

* * *

><p>The girls giggled as they watched the boys run off in a desperate search for their pants.<p>

"Think they'll want revenge?" Bella asked.

"Probably," Alice replied with a shrug as she slipped into her tent. Rose grinned maniacally and went to her tent. Bella sighed as she got the hint: It was time to tan...again.

The brown-haired girl meandered into her tent and started rummaging around for her bikini. She found the bottoms and slipped them on. As she continued to search for the top half, she felt a feeling of dread build in the pit of her stomach. She frantically threw all her clothes around the tent in a futile attempt to find her bikini top. Failing miserably, she sighed and poked her head out of the tent entrance.

"Alice? Rose? I can't find—" Bella's voice came to an abrupt halt as she spotted her friends. They were lying stomach-down on the tanning chairs smack in the middle of the tent circle. Both were completely topless. She gaped at the sight. "What on _Earth_ are you two doing?" she demanded breathlessly.

"Tanning," Rose answered lazily. Alice turned her heard to look at the flustered brunette.

"C'mon, Bells. The sun won't be out much longer," she teased, "Besides, you don't want tan lines do you?"

"But! But! Top!" the blushing girl spluttered.

"Don't wear one," Rose yawned. Both girls fell silent; they were done with the conversation. Bella stood for a minute longer before she slumped back into her tent. A few seconds later, Rose and Alice burst into a quiet fit of laughter.

"We're geniuses," Alice grinned.

"Completely. We'll corrupt her yet."

**FLASH BACK YESTERDAY BEFORE THE CANOEING TRIP **

_Alice and Rose tried to keep quiet as they snuck into Bella's tent. The brown-haired girl was off collecting firewood with the boys. _

_'It's about time they left,' Rose thought idly. She turned her attention back to the task at hand. She crouched next to Alice and surveyed the cramped space._

_"Let's make this quick," Alice whispered as she started to rummage through Bella's bag._

_"They're coming. Hurry!" Rose stuck her face out of the tent._

_"Got it!" Alice waved the bikini top and the duo moved on to Alice's tent to hide it._

_"She'll have no idea."_

**END FLASH BACK **

The girls stifled their laughter as Bella came out of her tent, red-faced, with a towel wrapped securely around her upper body. She glanced around warily before scuttling quickly over to her chair. Flushing deep crimson, she lay down on her stomach the towel still around her. Alice glanced at Rose from behind her sunglasses. The exchanged sly smiles before Alice reached over and tugged the towel from under the girl. The younger squealed in surprise and squished her body flat against the chair.

"Oh, relax," Alice chided.

"R-right," Bella squeaked.

"Good. Besides, you can't tan with a towel on."

"True."

* * *

><p>At the base of the tree, the boys looked up to see twelve pairs of pants and shorts skewed around the branches.<p>

"How did they manage that?" Jasper groaned.

"Their will-power is amazing," Emmett smiled, "Let's get these down so we can get our revenge."

"They'll expect that," Edward pointed out as he pulled himself onto a low branch. He dropped down a pair of Jasper's pants.

"Well, they should!" Emmett easily climbed his way to the top of the tree like he had the day earlier.

"What was the point of so many pairs of pants?" Jasper asked.

"We didn't have a choice, remember? Alice packed for us," Edward smirked.

"Yeah, well I say we get some revenge," Emmett tossed his last pair of pants out of the tree, "And, for the record, the last time I went camping, I took only one pair of pants."

"Revenge sounds good. So what do you propose, Em?" Jasper asked.

"Ditch them in the woods for a while when we go hiking," Emmett dropped down to the ground.

Edward shook his head, "Not Bella. She would freak out."

"Alice would find her way out in a matter of minutes. And then kill us for tricking them."

"Well we have to do _something_. Are we gonna take this all weekend or what?" The other two boys shrugged. Emmett snapped his fingers and swirled in a circle. "I've got it!"

"Are you _high_?" Jasper folded a pair of swimming trunks.

"No. Well, maybe. No! No, I'm not! And that's not the point! The point is: _I've got it_!"

"Enlighten us." Edward rolled his eyes. He knew this was going to end badly.

"We'll take the girls out into the woods and Rosie and I will get separated and I'll pretend to get lost. But, I'll tell her I know where I'm going and she'll think it's my ego—"

"Not that you have one," Edward interrupted sarcastically.

"—not that I have one, and she'll freak out. She will think we're lost!"

"Genius, actually. We'll panic the girls back at camp when we get back and you don't." Jasper was actually starting to like the idea of a little revenge, but he still had his doubts.

"Yes! Exactly! Pure genius," Emmett cheered.

Edward shook his head. "It won't work."

Jasper jumped to agree. "We'll be found out."

"They'll retaliate." Edward sighed.

"We'll lose." Jasper explained.

"Or, they'll kill us." Edward concluded.

Emmett rubbed his temples for a moment. "Are you two chickens in? Or out?"

"What else are we suppose to do?" Jasper grinned. Emmett pumped a fist in the air.

"They'll never know what hit them!" he declared.

"Or they'll just hit us," Edward muttered to Jasper.

"Now! Let's get something done about this pants ordeal! Can't let those girls get the better of us." Emmett stormed back to the camp, the other boys in tow.

* * *

><p>"Rosalie Lillian Hale! I'm so mad! What kind of crap are you girls trying to pull?" As Emmett yelled at his girlfriend, she just laid there, front down on the chair with her sunglasses pushed all the way onto the top of her head. Her boyfriend was either totally oblivious in his rage to the fact she was topless, or he just didn't care.<p>

Bella, who had just gotten comfortable with the idea of being topless, blushed a dark shade of red.

Alice acted on the same level as Rose; calm and nonchalant.

'_I wonder how long it will take them to notice...' _she mused idly.

Once Jasper and Edward realized what the girls were wearing - or rather, what they _weren't_ - their faces were priceless. The boys' mouths fell open and their eyes bulged.

'_Oh… my...'_ The thought was unanimous. Looking at Emmett, they silently prayed that he would notice soon.

They didn't have to wait long.

"It was very immature! And you just… Rosie! Why are you naked?" Emmett stopped mid-rant.

"Topless," she corrected. She rolled her eyes.

"Same thing!" he scoffed. He looked around in search of another towel.

"What are you doing, babe?"

Emmett snatched a towel from where it was drying on the grass.

"What am I doing? Making you decent! Someone could see you!" He draped the towel over her back and picked her up. He wrapped the towel around her front in the process.

"Emmett! Put me down!" Rose kicked her feet as Emmett flipped her over, the towel now wrapped all the way around her.

"Someone could have seen you, Rose!" he stressed, "Where's your common sense?"

Rose gaped. "We're in the middle of the woods! Who's gonna see me? A bear!" Emmett carried her bridal style to her tent and zipped it closed behind them. "And common sense? What about you? At least I don't go around jumping off _waterfalls!_" she shouted back heatedly.

"That was different! I mean… that's… You were tanning _naked!_"

"_Topless!" _Rose corrected again. Anger dripped off her words.

"Same thing!" Emmett exploded.

"You better behave in there!" Alice called from her position. Emmett scowled inside the tent.

"Here." He dug a t-shirt out of Rose's bag. "Put this on before you get arrested for indecent exposure."

Rose cocked an eyebrow, towel still wrapped around her. "I need a bra."

Emmett's eye twitched. "Here." He grabbed a black bra and held it out for her without looking at it.

"You can get out now," Rose smiled sweetly. Emmett grumbled to himself as he left the tent. In the timeframe he had been in Rose's tent, Bella had scrambled off to the tent she shared with Alice to reclaim her bathing suit top. She was now back on the lawn chair. She looked down at her feet in embarrassment. Alice, however, had refused to move. Edward shook his head, and Jasper was a bright red. Rose walked out behind Emmett, now wearing a t-shirt.

"Alright," Alice sat up and wrapped her towel around her self, "You interrupted out tanning. What do you want?"

"We're going hiking," Emmett explained with a smile on his face. Edward and Jasper exchanged looks, no longer concerned about their girlfriends' appearances.

Bella tilted her head.

"You want _me _to go _hiking_?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed it! Thanks for reading! Please please review!<strong>


	7. In Search of That

a/n: Sorry for the late update! Hope you all don't mind too much! The next chapter will be the ending! Thanks for reading and please please review!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight!

* * *

><p><strong>Into the Wild<strong>

**Chapter 8: **In Search of _That_

Alice sighed for the thirteenth—yes, she was counting—time in the last ten minutes, "So... we're going to wander aimlessly through the forest with only a magnetic needle to guide us."

"Yep. But we're not actually going to _use_ the compass."

"Emmett!"

The boy grinned widely as his name was chorused by four exasperated voices. "Getting lost is half the fun!" he defended.

"Don't jinx us," Bella grumbled as she made her way around a moss-covered stump. She was surprised in herself that she hadn't tripped over it.

The gang had hardly been in the woods for ten minutes and the brown-haired girl was already itching to head back to camp. Emmett rolled his eyes and dropped to the back of the group to keep pace with Edward as the three girls and Jasper blazed the trail ahead.

"So," Edward ventured as he shoved into his pockets, "Got a plan yet, Em?"

"Actually, yes," the other boy nodded. He rubbed his hands together deviously. "It's crazy, but when has that stopped me before?"

A small smirk slipped onto Edward's lips. "Never," he remarked wryly. He glanced over to his best friend.

"Exactly!"

"Get to it, then. They're pulling ahead."

"Roger."

Not waiting for a further response, Emmett darted forward. He slowed to a walk once he was right behind Rose. After pausing just for a second to shoot a grin at an incredulous Edward, Emmett wrapped one arm around his girlfriend's waist and pointed off into the distance with the other.

"What th—" Before Rose could register what just happened, her boyfriend had started to tug her towards the edge of the trail.

"Over there, Rosie!" he practically squealed. He flailed his free arm in the general direction of... nothing interesting. "Can't you see it?"

"... See what?" She squinted as she actually tried to find what he was so excited about. Honestly, anything would be better than just _walking around _like this

"That!"

"What?"

"_That_!"

By now, the expedition had come to a halt and the other teenagers were watching the exchange with looks of amusement, disgust, annoyance, and confusion. Jasper shot Edward a questioning look, and Edward gave the smallest of nods; both actions went unnoticed by Alice and Bella.

"Emmy, I don't see _that_!"

"How can you not see _that_?"

"Does _that_ even exist?"

"Of course _that _exists! It's right there, Rose! Look!"

Had Alice not cleared her throat rather loudly, there was no doubt that the two could have gone on for hours in much the same manner.

The corner of Rose's eye started to twitch. She planted her feet firmly on the ground with her arms crossed over her chest as she gave her boyfriend a hard look. "_Where_, Emmett?" she growled. Emmett stared for a moment before he ever so slowly raised his arm to point again.

"Over there, Rosie," he said. His voice betrayed none of his deeper, more conniving motives.

With one final, frustrated sigh, she grabbed his arm and started to drag him away from the path and into the forest beyond.

"Rose, where are you taking Emmett?" Alice's voice was a medley of indifference and dismay. Splitting up had not been on the agenda. But then again, neither had topless tanning nor capture the pants.

"Out _there,_" she answered shortly. She glared at the mottled trees. "So he can show me where _that_ is."

"Alright. Have fun kiddies. Don't harm anything, Rose."

Rose stuck her hand in the air, her middle finger sticking straight up in a response to Alice's comment. The couple disappeared into the vegetation. They left a trail of broken branches and muttered curses in their wake.

* * *

><p>"We're lost, aren't we?" Rose glanced down the trail they had started down an hour ago, "I thought we'd be back by now. After <em>that<em> decided to disappear."

"Rosie, we're not lost. It's only been an hour or two. We're just talking the long way back. It's scenic. And it's not my fault you were to slow."

Rose glanced at her boyfriend in the quickly approaching dark. She pulled her green long sleeves over her hands.

"It's getting late. It's cold."

Emmett wrapped an arm around Rose's waist.

"We'll be back soon."

Rose leaned into him. She hoped he was right. A loud crack filled the air.

"What was that?" Rose stopped dead in her tracks.

"It's just the woods, Rose. Don't be so panicky." He tugged her along.

"Easy for you to say," she muttered. The boy laughed openly.

"Learn to enjoy the adventure."

"You call this an adventure?"

* * *

><p>"They should be back by now." Bella's eyes followed the edge of the woods. Darkness had set in. The camp was engulfed in night.<p>

"I'm sure they're fine, Bella. Besides, the bears aren't around here this time of year. Right Jazzy?" Edward shifted Bella in his lap. Jasper shrugged.

"I'm not sure, actually. I'm sure they're fine," he assured the girls. Bella sunk further down into Edward.

"They're probably still eating face; too busy to come back," Alice shrugged.

"True. Besides, they don't fit the protocol for normal, anyway," Jasper joked. A scream echoed from the woods. Bella sat up quickly. She was started by the sound and she unconsciously gripped Edward's arms in alarm.

"That sounded like Rose!"

Panic set in between the girls while the boys feigned worry.

"We have to go after them." Alice scrambled to her feet. The boys protested.

"Absolutely not!"

"No way, Al. We're not running off into the woods at night. Em will take care of Rosie." Jasper explained.

Reluctantly, and hesitantly, Alice sat back down. She was nearly content to be snuggled into her boyfriend's arms as she looked out into the woods.

* * *

><p>"Rose! Rosie, stop screaming!" The boy seized her hands. He spun her around to face him. "It was just an animal!"<p>

White faced, the girl preceded to draw a deep breath and scream again. "Rose! Stop!"

"Take me back _now_," she demanded.

"Fine, fine." He tugged her back towards the trail but the girl held fast.

"Camp is this way." She pointed in the direction of the campsite. Emmett cursed silently.

"Camp is north. We traveled south. That is south. Camp is this way." He pointed to the trail.

"How do you know?" she questioned skeptically.

"Northern star."

"I knew we should have taken the compass."

"Hey! Unlike you, I am not directionally challenged. Besides, we needed some alone time." The girl trudged along besides him. She tripped over stumps in the dark.

"That's all this is, isn't it? You're trying to keep me out here in the dark. I refuse to have sex with you in the middle of the woods, Emmett Cullen. If that was your plan you can just get the very thought right out of your mind this instant!"

"I just thought you'd like to go hiking." Emmett lied. He glanced around and pretended to be since he knew exactly the direction they headed. "Now… which way is east again?"

Rose froze.

"You said we needed to go north."

"No, no, no. Camp is east!…. I think." He scratched his head and glanced around. "Erm right?"

* * *

><p>Bella turned her face from the woods and looked up at Edward. He gave her a tired, wry smile and pressed a kiss to her forehead. She searched his eyes for comfort and found it instantly.<p>

"It they're not back by morning I'm going for help, ok?" she asked. Edward tightened his grip around her and pulled her down to a half-laying position where they were still leaning against one of the logs.

"They'll be back by morning. Emmett knows what he's doing." And that was the truth. He knew exactly what he was doing. He was giving the girls the scare of a lifetime for all the hoops they had put them through. Part of Edward felt extremely guilty; the part of him that overrode his pride. Bella snuggled into his chest and he felt the pang of guilt move to his throat.

"Bella, there's something I need to tell you," he sighed. Looking down, he saw her eyes closed, placid smile on her face. The panicked girl had finally fallen asleep.

* * *

><p>"Ouch, ouch, ouch! Put me down!" Rose demanded in a hushed voice.<p>

"Sorry! Geeze, stop kicking me!" Emmett set the girl gently on her feet as they reached the campsite. Only a small blaze could still be seen where the roaring campfire had been hours earlier. "Do you think they're still up?" he asked. Rose shrugged and pulled her sleeves farther down over her hands.

"Probably not." As they cleared the trees, two figures could be made out on the ground next to the fallen logs. "Is that…?" They quickened their pace.

Edward and Bella lay cuddled together with peaceful smiles on their faces.

"Awww," Emmett cooed with a goofy grin on his face. Rose punched his shoulder.

"Don't you dare wake them," she warned, "Eddy will kill you." He held his hands up in defense.

"Ok, ok! At least throw a blanket over them so they don't freeze." He moved to Rose's tent and snatched up her sleeping bag, fumbling in the dark in the process. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Smooth," she whispered. He stuck his tongue out, draping the bag lightly over the sleeping couple. "Let's go to bed." After a second glance at Edward and Bella she pulled Emmett behind her.

She was _so_ ready for this whole trip to come to an end in the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading everybody! Hope you all enjoyed it! Only one chapter left! Please review!<strong>


	8. Sunny Blue Skies

a/n: I know, I know. I should have updated this ages ago. But I've just been really really busy. Forgive me? Please review!

* * *

><p><strong>Into the Wild<strong>

**Chapter Eight: Sunny Blue Skies**

Bella awoke with a start as her body jerked itself into consciousness. And then she noticed two things. The first of which was the stiffness in her lower back. The second was the fact her pillow was moving.

"Ughh," she stretched her legs out with a groan.

"Good morning to you, too," a voice that was clouded with sleep answered back.

"Edward?" Bella rubbed her eyes and tilted her head to look at him. The morning sun was absolutely blinding, so the girl shut her eyes again. She cursed silently to herself.

"Sleep well, Princess?" Edward teased. Bella forced herself to sit up and stretched her sore back.

"It wasn't the sleeping. That was nice. It was the waking up part that sucked." She shivered in the coolness of the morning and Edward wrapped the sleeping bag around her shoulders as he sat up.

"How about we start a fire?"

Bella yawned with eyes shut tight and nodded, "I'll start breakfast. Will you get me some more wood, please?"

He planted a kiss on her forehead. He stretched as he stood up.

"What do you plan on cooking?" He cast a weary glance over his shoulder.

She pulled the sleeping bag tighter around her. She breathed in his lingering scent.

"Pancakes."

Visibly relieved, he headed past the trees. Bella stood on her wobbly legs and moved towards the car where the cooler was being stored. She grabbed the bag with the paper plates and plastic silverware. She had just taken the pancake mix from the cooler when she heard the zipper open from one of the tents.

"Morning, Bella Bear," Someone reached over her shoulder and took a water bottle. Bella picked up the nearby cast iron pan and glared at the new arrival.

"Emmett Freaking Cullen!"

He gave her a grin and offered her a water bottle as well. Bella rolled her eyes and hurried over to the fire pit. The night's events surfaced fully in her mind. She dropped the sleeping bag off her shoulder and punched the bulky boy in his muscular arm, "When did you get back? We were up all night! We were worried sick!"

"Ouch! Bella!" Emmett groaned. Bella hit him again, "Ow! I'm sorry! It was late! We got lost!" She gave him one final punch and turned back to the fire pit. She put the pan on the pit and lit the bit of wood that was left to warm it up. By the time she had started the first batch of pancakes, Alice crawled out of her tent.

"Emmett! You guys made it back okay!"

Emmett gave Alice a small wave as Edward dropped an armful of wood on the ground next to his girlfriend.

"Lucky him. After the scare you gave the girls last night you're lucky you're not walking back home today."

Bella eyed her boyfriend, "Now there's the idea of the century."

"Hey!" Emmett protested with a grown. Edward sighed and picked up his discarded sleeping bag from the ground at Bella's feet.

"I'm going to start loading the car."

"I wanted to go swimming in the lake before we left," Bella spoke up, "And I mean real swimming. Not fall-out-of-a-boat swimming."

Edward shrugged, "Alright. I'll leave out your bathing suit and your cover up, but I'm taking down the tent. Call me when breakfast is ready?"

She gave him a smile, "Thank you, honey."

"You two act more and more like a married couple ever day," Jasper yawned as he sank down next to Alice. He placed a sleepy kiss on her cheek. Alice yawned in return and nodded hello.

"I have fire at my disposal, Jasper," Bella said with a glare.

He chuckled, "Just saying."

Emmett stretched, "Guess I'll wake Rosie up."

He used Jasper's shoulder to help him up and headed towards his tent. He glanced over at Edward, who was currently folding up a second sleeping bag.

"You, my friend, are whipped and feeling guilty."

Edward looked up as he zipped Bella's duffle.

"It was funny for an hour, Emmett. Maybe even two hours. Then Bella started to panic and she wanted to call the park rangers. I thought at any second she'd burst into tears. She thought you two were _dead_, Em." Edward turned his back on his friend and pulled the first tent stake from the ground. Emmett felt a moment of remorse, but it was quickly shoved to the back of his mind. Turning on his heel, he entered his tent.

Rosalie was curled up on her side, hair pulled back out of her face. She was wearing one of Emmett's white tank tops. He grinned at the sight and crawled up next to her under the pile of sleeping bags.

"Rosie, wake up, baby" he whispered. He wrapped a muscular arm around her waist. She groaned and rolled over to snuggle into his chest.

"_Way_ too early, babe," she murmured.

"Breakfast is almost ready." She nuzzled her face against his shoulder.

"Stay in here; nice and cozy." He grinned and pressed a kiss right behind her ear. She squealed and used her fists to push away from him.

"Don't!" she whined. He did it again, and this time she brought her knees in to push him away harder but he held tight.

"Up," he said sternly.

"_Fine_." Another groan and she sat up. She rubbed her eyes with one hand. The other intertwined with Emmett's.

"I'm up, ok?"

"Mhmm. We're eating and then going swimming."

"Swimming? Ugh!" He pulled her against him.

"Don't blame me, it was your partner in crime's suggestion."

"Dead. I'll kill her. Bury her deep." She kicked at the sleeping bag that still covered her legs. Pulling a hoodie over her head, she allowed Emmett to drag her in her sleepy haze from the comfort of the tent into the warm morning sun.

Piles and piles of pancakes, an hour an a half, and an outfit change to bathing suits later, Alice was toe to toe, well toe to shoreline if you want to be specific, with the lake.

"Wait, guys? Aren't you suppose to wait an hour before swimming?"

There was that, and the fact that the water was about four degrees. Edward and Emmett exchanged glances as they dropped their towels on the dock. Less than a second later, they had seized Alice up off the sandy-rocky shore by her waist and legs.

"Guys, put her down!" Jasper yelled as he ran to his girlfriend's rescue.

"Down?" Emmett echoed. An evil glint flashed in his eyes. Alice squealed and kicked her feet, half laughing half screaming.

"Seriously you guys!" she flailed her arms. Edward side-stepped Jasper trying to pull the girl away from them and then the duo _hurled_ Alice into the shoulder-deep water just off shore. She screamed after she surfaced. Her teeth were chattering.

"Ed-dward! Em-mett!" The short girl splashed them on the shoreline.

"Would you behave, children?" Bella joked. She dropped her towel next to the boys. Edward locked eyes with her.

"Hey, sweetpea," he sang out.

"No. Edward? No!"

He ran up to the dock as she started backing away. "Don't you dare!" He grabbed her around the waist and forced both of them into the water. Rose merely shook her head and sat down on the dock to tan.

"Touch me, Emmett, and it will be your last time," she warned dryly. The muscular boy slunk away from her, his attempts thwarted. As Bella spluttered to the surface, she let out a stream of curses and pushed at Edward's hands, all the while trying to get her sopping hair away from her face. He simply laughed and kicked his feet to keep them above the water.

"Come in, Jasper," Alice laughed. She splashed him before falling backwards into the water, causing a small _'plunk' _noise. The blonde boy gave her an exasperated sigh before indulging her and wading into the shallow water. "Catch me if you can!" And she swam like a fish for the deep water. Huffing, Jasper swam after her.

"Cannon ball!" Emmett ran the short distance to the end of the dock and jumped _over_ where Bella was still laughing, struggling against Edward, and splashed into the water. A wave washed over the couple and Bella managed to escape Jasper. When Emmett surfaced, Bella forced him under by the shoulders and front-flipped over him.

"Bella!" he spluttered. Edward laughed and leaned back to float on the surface.

"Hey!" Bella's scream rang out a little louder than earlier.

"Emmett! Give that back right now!" Her arms are wrapped around her chest; absent was the bikini top.

"Come get it," Emmett challenged. He dove past Jasper and Alice in the middle of the lake.

"Emmett!" Red faced with anger she tried to swim, only to snap back to cover her when Emmett smirked. "Consider your life over!" Rose peaked open one eye and chalked it up to payback before going back to tanning. Alice gasped and choked on her laugh as Jasper finally caught up and caught his girlfriend around the waist.

"Give it back, Emmett," Edward demanded. He casually swam over to the group. Emmett dangled the bikini by a string.

"She was fine with being topless_ yesterday_," he insisted in a teasing manor.

"I hope you're fine with never having children because you're this close!" Bella barked though gritted teeth. Emmett laughed sheepishly and dropped the bikini top on the water to take off towards the shore. Bella snatched it up and dunked herself to put it on underwater.

"Hey!" Alice yelled as she splashed Edward, "No peeking!"

The boy turned his eyes to the sunny blue skies.

A hot summer, a cool lake, and six very good friends. Boredom was the problem and camping was the solution. And now they'd go home; back to the mundane day in and day out of Forks life. Summer would always be there, waiting in June, waiting anywhere where there was sunshine and good times and the friends that would last a life time.

There would always their adventures into the wild.

* * *

><p><strong>That's all, folks! Hope you enjoyed my little Twilight story! Please show you're love by leaving a review! Thanks!<strong>


End file.
